Te daré una razón por la cual sonreír
by Kiukyp
Summary: Harry se encuentra deprimido por su vida vacía y sin sentido pero un día en el callejón Diagon se encuentra con un Draco Malfoy con una vida muy diferente de como la recordaba. (Harco)
1. Chapter 1

" _Te daré una razón por la cual sonreír"_

 **Descripción:** Harry se encuentra deprimido por su vida vacía y sin sentido pero un día en el callejón Diagon se encuentra con un Draco Malfoy con una vida muy diferente de como la recordaba.

 **Pareja:** Harry x Draco. (Harco)

 **Advertencia:** relación chico x chico, Mpreng-

 **Aclaraciones:** Obviamente "Harry Potter" no me pertenece.

 **Espero que lo disfruten**.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1- "Hola Malfoy"

POV Harry.

Estoy harto, aburrido, desde que acabo la guerra todo ha sido demasiado "perfecto" decían algunos, pero para mí era un infierno, no me malentiendan, me encanta tener unos hermosos hijos pero el problema era uno llamado Ginny, creí que mi decisión de casarme con ella había sido la correcta, que viviríamos en un cuento de hadas, pero ella es muy aburrida y después me di cuenta de que no quería vivir en una fantasía, lo que yo quiero es un poco de emoción y de aventura en mi vida.

Aquellos pensamientos eran un secreto, ni mis mejores amigos sabían de ellos, a veces pensaba que era inútil intentar de cambiar la vida que tenía y cuando eso pasaba iba a pasear por el callejón Diagon, me relajaba ir a comprar caramelos, así que decidí hacer lo mismo hoy, fui a un hermosa chocolatería porque quería acabar con mi antojo de azúcar pero encontré algo mucho más dulce.

-Muy bien, aquí tiene sus chocolates- Le dijo el vendedor a la persona que estaba en la caja.

-Gracias- Contesto el hombre de cabellera rubia.

Aquella voz era conocida, no recordaba a quien pertenecía ni donde la había escuchado pero estaba seguro que conocía esa voz, voltee para ver de quien se trataba, tal vez sería algún compañero de Hogwarts que no recuerdo, vi determinadamente la cara del hombre y me di cuenta de que no era nada más y menos que Draco Malfoy en persona.

" _Me preguntaba qué había pasado con el después de la guerra"_ así que decidí ir a saludarlo, ya tendría que olvidar el odio infantil que tenía por el rubio.

-Hola, Malfoy- Salude fríamente para que me volteara a ver y lo hizo, aún tenía la pose elegante que le caracterizaba pero sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de antes.

-¿Ah?, ¿Potter?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo desconfiado, " _No es como si lo estuviera siguiendo" "¿Qué le sucede?_ "

-¿En una chocolatería?...mmm… no tengo idea, tal vez… comprando chocolates, Malfoy- Conteste con sarcasmo, haciendo que mi ex compañero se enfadara un poco.

-Hola Potter, como sea, ¿Cómo te va en tu vida del salvador del mundo mágico?- Lo dijo con molestia mientras hacia un ademan con la mano, dándome a entender que tenía prisa.

-Pues muy bien Malfoy, tengo una hermosa esposa y unos hijos esplendidos, dime ¿Estas disfrutando la vida de un ex mortifago?- Al terminar aquellas palabras el vendedor se puso alerta y le grito a Malfoy.

-¿UN MORTIFAGO?, ¿TU ERES UN MORTIFAGO?, ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A ESTA TIENDA JAMAS!- Grito muy fuerte el vendedor haciendo que todos los de la calle voltearan a vernos y murmuraban _"¿Qué hace el salvador del mundo mágico con un mortifago"._

 _-_ Gracias Potter, al parecer ya no podré volver a esta chocolatería, todo gracias a ti, bien sabes que ya no soy un mortifago, madura, todo esto me traerá pro…-Pero Malfoy no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que un civil le aventó una pequeña piedra diciendo _"Los tuyos solo nos trajeron miseria" "Espero que mueras"._

" _Ahora que lo pienso, algunas personas no son tan diferentes a los mortifagos…"_

Voltee a ver a Malfoy para saber cómo se encontraba y al parecer no se encontraba en muy buen estado, estaba con la cabeza en señal de derrota y estaba haciendo un ademan con las manos en señal de incomodidad, esto era mi culpa por lo que le dije.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-Como lo esperaba el rubio se negó y trato de correr lejos de mi golpeándome levemente el hombro para que soltara mi mano de su brazo.

-No necesito tu ayuda Potter, ya sé cómo llegar a mi hogar, lárgate- Me lo dijo mientras corría cada vez más rápido para alejarse del lugar.

Algo en mí no pudo simplemente darse la vuelta e ir por mi camino, quería seguir a Malfoy, todavía no tengo idea de porque simplemente no quería dejarlo ir, _¿Me importaba aquella serpiente? O ¿Era puro capricho?_ , de cualquier forma lo seguí corriendo para alcanzarlo, lo vi cruzando una calle más despacio ya que creyó que yo me había quedado en la chocolatería , lo estuve siguiendo una hora tal vez mas tal vez menos y mi ex compañero paro abruptamente ya que había llegado a una pequeña pero linda casa un poco alejada del pueblo y metió su mano en el bolsillo al parecer eran sus llaves, _¿El gran Malfoy vivía ahí?_ , no está mal pero… no creo que sea muy "Malfoy", _¿Por qué vivirá en ese lugar? Me quede a observar un rato más y gracias a ello pude apreciar a un niño de unos 7 años con muletas saliendo de la casa para saludar a Draco, mmm… es igual a el…_ Cuando la puerta fue cerrada me acerque más a la casa para tocar el timbre para poder hablar con Malfoy con más privacidad.

El pequeño niño rubio abrió la puerta con cara de sorpresa y pregunto- ¿Qué es lo que el salvador quiere con nosotros?, ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?-

-Mmm… si, busco a Draco Malfoy, ¿Se encuentra en este momento?- Contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Claro, espere un momento, por favor- Dijo el niño mientras cerraba con delicadeza la puerta.

" _Papá, alguien te busca en la puerta"…. "¿Quién será?"_ Se logró escuchar la pequeña conversación hasta afuera de la casa e inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta dejando apreciar a mi ex compañero.

La cara de Draco al mirarme fue de desagrado y desdén -¿Qué quieres Potter?, ¿No me humillaste ya lo suficiente? Y…. ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?-

-Yo solo vine aquí, para disculparme y… te…seguí, lo lamento- Conteste con torpeza ya que mi repuesta me pareció muy ridícula.

-¡¿ME SEGUISTE?!- Grito con enojo mientras me empujaba leventemente haciendo que me alejara un poco de la puerta

-Lo lamento…- Me disculpe avergonzado.

-Ya déjate de disculpar, mira, me harías un favor si simplemente desapareces de mi vista, ya me diste suficientes problemas, lárgate- Susurro fríamente, por alguna razón sus palabras me dolieron y no podía decir otra excusa para que me perdonara pero… ¿Para qué quería su perdón?, ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Claro, claro, ya me largo pero… ¿Ese niño es tu hijo?- Pregunte con interés.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, ¿Eres policía?- Se burló el rubio haciendo que me enojara un poco.

-NO Malfoy, no soy un maldito policía, simplemente tengo curiosidad por que ese niño es igualito a ti en lo único que se diferencian son que sus ojos son diferentes a los tuyos- Le explique con molestia.

-Está bien, te diré… ese niño es mi hijo y tiene siete años, ¿Se parece tanto a mí?- Me contesto mientras hacia una pequeña mirada dentro la casa.

-Sí, es tu reflejo… ¿Tiene siete?, significa que lo tuviste a los 17… Al parecer no perdiste tu tiempo… ¿así que eras popular con las mujeres?, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un aguafiestas como tu terminaría embarazado a alguien tan joven?- Dije con sorpresa ya que ni yo hubiera pensando que pasaría algo así con Malfoy.

-Pues algo así…- Se lamentó con un susurro.

-¿Algo así?, ¿Y quién es la madre?, si es que puedo preguntar… es Pansy ¿Verdad?- Quería saber la respuesta y rápido, aunque no estaba seguro de que el hurón me la daría.

-No, no es Pansy… soy yo… yo soy su madre, por así decirlo- Exclamo con nervios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?...- No entendía nada.

-Exactamente lo que escuchaste, una madre es la que da a luz ¿Verdad?, pues…soy yo quien lo dio a luz- Me respondió mi pregunta con simpleza.

-Bueno Malfoy, no sé qué estés fumando en estos momentos pero ambos sabemos que los hombres no pueden tener hijos ya que… ¡auch!- Malfoy me callo dándome un puntapié – Eso me dolió…-

-Cállate idiota, no te estoy diciendo esto para que me des clase de biología, simplemente estoy contestando tu pregunta- Exclamo el rubio con molestia.

-Pero si es cierto lo que dices… ¿Cómo paso?- Dije mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Enserio no sabes cómo la gente queda embarazada, Potter?- Me contesto en su típico tono burlón de antes… _A pesar de tanto tiempo, sigue siendo el mismo_ …

-Se cómo pasa, no soy tan estúpido, Malfoy, lo que estoy preguntando es que como un hombre pude embarazarse- Simplemente quiero que algún día de mi maldita vida pueda hablar con Malfoy sin molestarme por su sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes que son los veelas?- Susurro en mi oído, haciendo que me alejara unos centímetros de Malfoy ya que no esperaba aquella acción.

-Sí, las vi en un partido en cuarto año- Le dije sin creer que aquella pregunta podría ayudar en nuestra conversación.

-Pues no solo hay mujeres veelas, también hay hombres, son algo escasos… pero existen, yo soy un veela, Potter-Contesto con simpleza mientras hacía pequeños gestos en señal de incomodidad.

-Un veela… es cierto que eres lindo pero ¿Un veela?...- Pregunte desconfiado.

-Oh… ¿Crees que soy lindo?- Me lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cla-claro que no… las chicas en Hogwarts se pasaban hablando de ti todo el tiempo, "De lo lindo que eras"- Conteste rápidamente para zafarme de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-No te preocupes, no eres el primer hombre al que se le hago atractivo- Exclamo para "Calmarme" y olvidar aquel incomodo momento.

-Como sea, entonces… ¿Quién es el padre? – Pregunte con delicadeza para no perder aquella cercanía que se acababa de formar unos minutos antes.

-Lo lamento… pero no te lo diré, no somos amigos- Lo dijo suavemente haciendo que perdiera la paciencia y comenzaba a tocarme mi cabello en forma nerviosa.

-¿Entonces para que me contaste todo esto, si no me vas a dar la respuesta final?- Estaba enojado ya que toda esta charla de "soy un veela" había sido inútil.

-No tengo idea, tal vez simplemente quería contarle a alguien lo que verdaderamente soy- Susurro con tristeza haciendo que perdiera un poco de mi molestia.

-Espera… ¿Nadie además que yo sabe que eres un veela?- No puede ser que sea la primera persona que lo sabe ¿Ni siquiera se lo dijo a su hijo?

-No te creas tan especial, Potter, algunas personas lo saben, Snape, mi padre, mi hijo, entre otros- Contesto rompiendo mis ilusiones de ser la única persona que sabía su "secreto".

-¿El padre de tu hijo lo sabía?- Pregunte con interés.

-Por supuesto- Me lo dijo rápidamente, _"¿Lo habrá abandonado o habrá muerto?...mmm"_

-Y… ¿Quién es?- Tal vez lo había despistado con aquella charla y me diría la verdad.

-¿Por qué no te das por vencido Potter?, ya te dije que no te lo diré- Exclamo con enojo e impaciencia al ver que no me daba por vencido.

-Como quieras… ¿Puedo venir a visitarte mañana?- Si no conseguía la respuesta hoy la conseguiré otro día.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué quisieras hacer eso?- Pregunto con sorpresa e incomodidad.

-Tengo que saber la respuesta, así que vendré para intentarlo de nuevo- Se lo dije con simpleza.

-No te la diré, no eres mi amigo- _Claro que lo harás…_

-Entonces me convertiré en tu amigo, vendré cada viernes y cuando confíes en mí, me lo dirás- Exclame decidido a cumplir mi cometido.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que alguna vez podre confiar en ti?- Me dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

-Porque me contaste todo esto porque simplemente querías hablar con alguien, asique si me gano tu confianza tal vez me termines de contar tu historia- Aunque hubiera una posibilidad de que no me lo dijera, no tengo nada que perder.

-mmm… interesante, como quieras, si quieres venir, ven- Contesto con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro.

-¿Estás preparado para verme cada viernes de tu vida? – Se lo dije para que estuviera seguro de su decisión.

-Claro…claro, solo que cuando vengas, no te olvides de golpear la puerta tres veces, así sabremos que eres tu- Susurro con precaución.

-¿Tienes más visitas?- Pregunte desconfiado de su "regla".

-A veces…- Se lamentó mientras bajaba lentamente la cabeza.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- Mejor hago que olvide mi pregunta anterior, al parecer lo hice sentirse mal.

-Pero mañana es sábado, ¿Vas a romper la regla que tú mismo creaste?- Me pregunto con molestia falsa.

-Solo será esta semana, mañana Ginny se llevara a los niños con los Weesley- No tenía nada que ocultar aquello era la verdad… aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor no le cuento a mi esposa de que veo a Malfoy.

-Si… entonces te esperare, nos vemos mañana, Potter- Al decirme aquellas palabras Malfoy se veía triste y decaído, como si le hubieran dolido mis palabras anteriores.

-Hasta luego, Malfoy- Conteste para que quedara como una promesa.

Me estaba alejando lentamente de la casa del rubio mientras este se despedía haciendo un ademan con la mano y sonreí…

" _Hacerme amigo de Malfoy" "¿Por qué quiero lograr eso?"_

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento las faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento la espera, pero no tenía inspiración y hacer capítulos de 1000 o más palabras para mí es un trabajo algo difícil

Muchas gracias por sus muy amables reviews.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2-

POV Harry.

Caminando hacia mi hogar de nuevo solo con mis pensamientos, simplemente mirando a la gente pasar, como me saludan con alegría y respeto "¿Es el elegido?" "Es más guapo en persona" cosas como esas comenzaban a susurrar la gente y cada vez me sentía más nervioso… por alguna razón con Malfoy nunca me sentí asfixiado, tal vez… siempre quise ser su amigo... o simplemente estoy pasando el rato. Personalmente prefiero la segunda opción ya que aceptar que desde un principio quise ser amigo de Malfoy, estuviera mintiendo, ya que si fuera a si no hubiera rechazado su mano en primer año, me sentí mal al ver tal mirada en Malfoy el misterio del asunto del veela y todo eso me carcomía el cerebro… ¿Qué es lo que quiero de Malfoy?...

-Papi!, Papi ya llego- Aquel grito me despertó de mi sueño y descubrí que había llegado a mi hogar…ahh…

-Hola Lily- Salude alegre a mi pequeña hija que se encontraba estirando sus brazos para que le abrazara.

-Mami aún no ha llegado- Me susurro triste.

-No te preocupes, de seguro tuvo que quedarse horas extras en su trabajo-Le sonreí, no le mentía Ginny se encontraba trabajando a solas con su jefe… como su puta personal, lo supe hace tiempo, en un principio me sentí triste y traicionado ya que yo nunca hubiera pensando que ella me engañara de tal manera… ahora ya no me importa… tal vez se pregunten ¿Por qué sigues con ella si ya no se aman? La respuesta es sencilla, tenemos que mantener las apariencias que nos hacen ganar todo lo que tenemos ahora….mi yo de 16 años hubiera dejado los lujos e ir con la persona que ama ya que eso le haría más feliz… pero las personas cambian y ahora lo que me hace feliz son todos mis vienes y por qué la persona que amo no existe, es cierto que amo a mis hijos…pero en algunas ocasiones quisiera alguien a quien amar y que nunca me traicionara…

-Papi... ¿Estás bien, tienes los ojos tristes?- Me susurro con preocupación mientras me tocaba con suavidad mi rostro.

-Estoy bien. Vamos a dentro, tengo que darles de cenar a ti y a tus hermanos- Volví a sonreír tomándole de la mano y encaminándola hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Si!- Grito con alegría.

-Lily…¿Tu madre los llevara con los Weesley mañana?- Susurre con preocupación ya que no quería que mi visita planeada a Malfoy fuera arruinada…tenía que saber el desenlace de la historia y para aquello tendría que cumplir su promesa.

-Sip, ¿Tu no quieres ir con nosotros papi?- Me dijo con tristeza y con un nudo en su garganta.

-Lo lamento, sabes que papi tiene mucho trabajo estos días, pero te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo tu y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos-

-¿Lo prometes?-Contesto entusiasmada por la mentira que le acabo de inventar.

-Claro…-Le dije sobando levemente su cabello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté viendo que los niños se avían ido y la casa se encontraba fría y sin alguna risa que alegrara el ambiente, frote fuertemente mis ojos, mire mi reloj rápidamente y observe que eran la 2 de la tarde, me sobresalte por un momento ya que creí que se me haría tarde para ir con Malfoy pero luego recordé que no habíamos acordado hora, pero seguía ansioso por lo que me arregle rápidamente y Salí de mi hogar.

Ya no quise caminar hacia su casa ya que tenía mucha pereza y por qué la gente comenzaría a esparcir rumores de "el elegido está uniendo fuerzas con un mortifago" o alguna estupidez como esa, por lo que decidí que sería mejor opción trasportarme al lugar, gracias a ello llegue en unos solos segundos y me acerque a la puerta de su casa.

-Malfoy, ¿Te encuentras en casa?-Grite con… ¿alegría?

-Si, a voy, Potter- Contesto en tono bajo y calmado.

POV MALFOY.

HA, ¿Enserio vino?... creí que sería otra de sus bromas, no puede ser, no quiero lidiar con Potter un maldito día de cada maldita semana, rayos… ¿Por qué le tuve que contar sobre mi condición?, ya tengo suficientes problemas, no necesito otro aún mayor.

-Hola, Potter- Le dije mientras le abría la puerta y le invitada a pasar.

-Y ahora…. ¿Por qué tan amable, Malfoy?- Me susurro en tono divertido, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Cierra la boca, si no quieres pasar por mi está bien- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no seas tan amargado- Me dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos.

Decidí no seguir esta absurda discusión, así que cuando observe que Potter entraba a mi casa le seguí de cerca para asegurarme que no tocara nada, él se paró de repente y me miro.

-¿Tu hijo no está en la casa?- Cuestiono el ex Gryffindor.

-No, está en la escuela… ¿Porque que preguntas?- Deja de meterte en la vida de mi hijo.

-Quería entregarle un pequeño regalo- Contesto mientras estiraba su brazo y me entregaba una patineta envuelta en papel de regalo con un pequeño moño.

-¿Por qué haces esto Potter?, porque no pasas estos días con tus hijos y con tu esposa- No tengo idea porque está haciendo esto….

-Eso no te concierne, tú tienes tus secretos yo tengo los míos- Susurro con una sonrisa aprovechando mi silencio sobre el final de mi historia

-Cierto, tal vez ahora sientas lo que es que se metan en tu vida- Le conteste para que no me viera derrotado.

-Es diferente, tu fuiste quien me conto tu historia pero no me dijiste como es el desenlace- Potter mientras decía esto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de para demostrar incomodidad.

-¿Y porque lo quieres sabes?- Todavía no lo entiendo…

-Ya te lo dije solo curiosidad- Trataba de todos sus medios para que me creyera su razón pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Solo eso?- Dije sin creerme sus palabras anteriores…. _Si solo fuera eso ¿No investigarías por otros medios?_

-Ha, ¿Para qué más?- Contesto con un bufido haciendo que comenzara a crecer mi desesperación.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, porque ahora te interesas en mi historia, yo, alguien que te hizo la vida imposible en el colegio, quien estuvo del lado de tu enemigo, ¿Por qué Potter?- Por favor no te involucres tanto en mi vida, mi hijo y yo ya hemos tenido suficiente de la gente estúpida del mundo mágico.

-No creo que eres la personas que querías que las personas vieran, no creo que seas "el engreído Malfoy" que todos piensan- Dijo haciendo que me quedara sin palabras por un segundo y comenzando a caminar por la pequeña sala de mi hogar.

-¿Ahora crees que me conoces?, simplemente por saber un fragmento de mi vida no significa que sepas quien soy- Grite con enojo… _tu nunca podrás conocerme tal y como soy Potter, JAMAS._

-Es verdad, pero me hace tener una pequeña idea de cómo fue tu vida… ¿Tú eras el veela de algún mortifago, verdad?-Susurro con voz arrepentida… _este maldito_.

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?... lárgate- No quería escuchar más estupideces que salieran de su maldita boca

-Siempre escuche esos rumores, decían que un mortifago te obligaba a complacerlo físicamente-Contesto mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba del brazo para que dejara de caminar.

-Eso es falso- _Esto no te interesa Potter…_

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué tienes la mirada llena de dolor cuando te dije eso?- Dijo mirándome determinadamente a lo ojos.

-QUE TE LARGES- _Ya basta_ …

-Malfoy, quiero ayudarte- _Solo déjame solo…_

-¿Y PORQUE?, no tengo nada que podría interesarte- _Nunca vuelvas a tratar de acércate a mi vida…_

-Deja de decidir las cosas por mí, creo que me gustas-Grito Potter…. _Gustarle… claro… solo querías jugar conmigo_

-¿Qué? ¿GUSTARTE?-Grite.

-Sí, cuando te vi de nuevo, tu rostro me pareció hermoso-Contesto sobando sutilmente mi mejilla pero rápidamente aparte su mano, golpeándole en el rostro con una cachetada.

-ha ha ha, deja de jugar conmigo Potter- Reía de forma irónica.

-No estoy jugando, al principio creí que simplemente era una curiosidad por saber tu pasado pero cuando te volví a ver hoy, quise pasa mis días junto a ti, pasármela hablando contigo-

POV Harry.

-Eres un hablador, con esas palabras "románticas" tuyas, como esperes que te crea, cuando en este momento tienes una esposa e hijos que te esperan en casa, sin imaginar que su padre se le está confesando a un maldito mortifago- Me susurro con un rastro de dolor… _Malfoy sé que es compresible que no me creas cuando lo dices de esa manera, pero es la verdad._

-Ginny me engaña- Era la verdad pero no era la respuesta de porque estoy aquí.

-¿Entonces esto es simplemente venganza?- Dijo mientras me daba pequeños golpes en mi pecho para que me aparta y dejara ir su brazo pero me resistí porque no quiera que me golpeara de nuevo.

-N-no- Susurre inseguro, _no es así… ¿Verdad?_ -

-Cuando estés seguro de tus sentimientos hablas conmigo- Con aquellas palabras le solté para que el comenzara a darme la espalda y tratara de ir hacia la puerta principal.

-Malfoy, me gustas- Decidido le conteste

-¿De una manera sexual? O ¿Por qué soy "Draco"?- Esa respuesta es sencilla…

-Porque eres Draco Malfoy-

-Eso es una estu- *ring* *ring* *ring*

Pero el insulto se vio interrumpido al sonar de mi celular, observe que el número de quien me llamaba era el de Ginny por lo que le conteste.

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Dije serio por ser interrumpido en tan importante momento._

 _-Harry, hable a tu trabajo y me dijeron que no está ahí, ¿Dónde estás?- Contesto enojada… que rayos de importa maldita infiel._

 _-Fui con un amigo a beber, no te lo dije porque sabría que te enojarías- Le mentí con lo primero que me vino a la mente._

 _-Y no pásate el día con tus hijos por ver a ese "amigo tuyo" llamado Malfoy- ¿Qué?..._

 _-Que estás diciendo Ginny, sabes muy bien que el hurón y yo no somos a amigos- Cuando dije aquellas palabras Malfoy me volteo a ver con una mirada de tristeza._

 _-Hehe… claro, es que ese rumor se está esparciendo, pero por supuesto que es mentira, bueno adiós amor, nos vemos en casa- Maldita no me llames "amor"…_

 _-Adiós- Le conteste con frialdad y colgando el celular._

-¿Son un hurón?- Pregunto rompiendo el pequeño silencio.

-Lo lamento- Susurre con arrepentimiento peor no quería que Ginny sospechara de estos encuentros.

-Está bien, si eso soy para ti…- Claro que no… _soy un maldito estúpido._

-Malfoy yo…- Tratare de arreglar las cosas.

-Vete, mi hijo llegara en cualquier momento y no quiero que te vea aquí- Lo lamento… _déjame hablarte… no vuelvas a ser frio conmigo… por favor._

-Pero…- Trate de hacerle a atender que aun quería hablar con él pero… desaproveche esta oportunidad.

-Por favor, vete-Susurro al borde de las lágrimas.

-Es-está bien, nos vemos la próxima semana- Conteste con mirada de derrota, no quería hacerlo llorar.

-Vas a seguir con tu estúpida promesa- Claro que si…

-Simplemente quiero visitar a la persona que me gusta- Dije con un susurro haciendo que a mi ex compañero le saliera una risa fría.

-Eres un cobarde-No le discutí ya que era verdad… siempre le pedí al universo que me diera otra oportunidad en el amor y cuando la tengo en frente me preocupa el "que dirán" , soy un estúpido.

-Adiós Malfoy- Fueron las últimas palabras que le dije ya que no tenía nada más que decir

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamento las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Gracias por leer!.


End file.
